


Z is for zero sum game

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [26]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Jake's days following the events of Uprising.





	Z is for zero sum game

This time, there had been no war. Just a very, very busy week.

Jake takes some much needed time away, after they return home, but he finds himself wondering what Amara is up to, and Nate, and the newly minted rangers.

Wallowing just doesn't have the same value it used to.

He returns to the dome much earlier than planned, after making one important visit to Raleigh Becket. When he shares his ideas with Nate, he gets teased for working on his break.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Nate says, handing him the sprinkles.

Jake smiles. He's not wrong.


End file.
